Illumine mes ténèbres
by gobi78
Summary: mon père est mes ténèbres, ma mère mon étoile. Mais comme les autres, elle a fini par s'éteindre... suis-je condamné à vivre dans l'obscurité ? ou quelqu'un parviendra-t-il à m'éclairer de nouveau ? rating M pour cause de violence et scène dur à venir chapitre 1 corrigé et chapitre 2
1. Chapter 1

J'ai peur, tellement peur… mal aussi, oui j'ai mal ! S'il te plait arrête, pitié arrête ! C'est ce que je voudrais dire mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux qu'hurler sous les assauts de la douleur toujours plus forte. Il continue d'abattre ses poings sur moi alors que je sens un fluide au goût métallique envahir ma bouche, je le reconnais trop bien pour y avoir goûté un nombre incalculable de fois, c'est du sang, mon sang. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me protéger, en me repliant sur moi-même mais ça ne sert à rien. Il est trop fort, trop violant, trop méchant, c'est un démon… un vrai. Alors que les coups s'arrêtent je quitte ma position de fœtus, très mauvaise idée ! Car il en profite pour m'agripper au col et me plaquer contre le mur, à sa hauteur. Il ressert un peu plus sa prise au tour de ma gorge, me privant ainsi d'air. Il avance son visage vers le mien avant de me chuchoter quelques mots « tu n'es qu'un putain de déchet… » Et autres insultes. Après avoir terminé son petit discours, il me jette à l'autre bout de la pièce, me permettant enfin de respirer. J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre quelques bouffées d'air qu'il revient déjà à la charge, abattant de nouveau ses poings sur mon corps meurtri. Puis c'est la délivrance, malgré mes pleurs et les hurlements de mon père, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer et ma mère courir dans les escaliers. Elle entre dans la pièce en criant après lui, c'est la seule personne capable de l'arrêter, la seule capable de me protéger de ce monstre qu'est mon père. Enfin les coups cessent, il me lance un regard accusateur et empli de haine alors que maman le réprimande pour m'avoir de nouveau maltraité. Il finit par quitter la pièce en me lançant un dernier regard noir qui me fait frissonner, aucun doute il va recommencer et ça sera pire encore qu'aujourd'hui. Alors que la porte se referme je sens les bras de maman m'enserrer dans une douce et chaleureuse étreinte, elle me berce tentant de calmer mes sanglots en me murmurant :

— C'est fini, il ne te fera plus de mal, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

—Pourquoi il me fait ça ? Demandais-je en callant ma tête sur sa poitrine.

—Parce que c'est quelqu'un de mauvais, il ne voit pas à quel point tu es un enfant formidable. Il est sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il l'est toujours. Mais tout ceci est bientôt fini. M'explique-t-elle en passant une main rassurante dans mes cheveux.

—Comment ça ?

—Je peux te le dire maintenant, j'ai économisé en cachette et bientôt j'aurais assez d'argent pour qu'on parte tous les deux ! Loin de lui, bientôt il ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

—Alors on sera tous les deux ? Sans papa ?! Il ne me tapera plus ? m'exclamais-je plein d'espoir en séchant mes dernières larmes.

—Plus jamais ! Gray, je te promets qu'il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Répondit-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

*menteuse*

Je me réveille en sursaut, encore ce rêve me dis-je… ou plutôt ce souvenir. Ça fait déjà dix ans maintenant, j'avais huit ans quand maman m'avait fait cette promesse, promesse qu'elle n'a jamais tenue ! Quelques jours plus tard elle est morte dans un accident de voiture, un chauffard l'a renversée avant de prendre la fuite… et elle est morte là, sur le bitume froid de la route alors que l'ambulance tardait à arriver, elle est morte seule sous la pluie car aucun passant ne lui accordait la moindre importance. Tous trop fixés sur leurs tracas quotidiens alors qu'elle, elle mourrait, elle mourrait en me laissant seul avec CE monstre.

Alors qu'elle m'avait fait espérer en des jours meilleurs, en la fin d'un cauchemar interminable, elle est partie. Et mon père, lui m'a fait comprendre que le véritable cauchemar venait seulement de commencer. Depuis je ne crois plus en rien, je n'espère plus pour ne pas être de nouveau déçu …

Finalement je me retourne dans mon lit pour faire face à mon réveil, ce dernier affiche six heures un quart. Habituellement je me lève à sept heures mais aujourd'hui je sais que je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir, alors naturellement je décide de me lever. Au moment de me redresser je sens mes côtes me serrer, mais je préfère ne pas y prêter une plus grande attention pour le moment. Enfin je quitte mon matelas et m'avance d'un pas chancelant vers le miroir de ma penderie, là je détaille mon corps avec lassitude : une cheville enflée, différents bleus imposants sur les jambes, plusieurs contusions au niveau des abdos, quelques écorchures sur les bras et deux ecchymoses au visage, l'une sur la pommette droite et l'autre au-dessus de l'œil gauche.

C'est deux dernières blessures me surprennent, généralement il évite le visage, se concentrant d'avantage sur mon torse pour faire le maximum de dégâts sans que ces derniers soient visibles. Finalement je commence à chercher dans ma mémoire pour trouver l'origine de ces simples marques, parce que oui, il me bat quotidiennement depuis des années alors ce genre de blessures est banal pour moi. Si je sais que c'est lui qui m'a fait ça, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir comment ou plutôt avec quoi. Alors même si ça fait mal, je cherche à me souvenir de la veille et ma mémoire ne tarde pas à récompenser mes efforts : la ceinture. Oui maintenant je m'en rappelle, hier il a utilisé sa ceinture.

C'est blasé que je délaisse mon reflet pour pénétrer dans la salle de bain et commencer ma toilette. Je ne m'attarde pas dans la pièce, ne supportant pas l'image de mon corps meurtri et retourne dans ma chambre m'habiller en vitesse. C'est en finissant de boutonner ma chemise que les ordres de mon père me reviennent en mémoire, je laisse échapper un soupir las.

Pour finir je me risque à jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à mon réveil qui affiche sept heures moins le quart, je pousse un second soupir avant de quitter ma chambre pour investir la cuisine. Arrivé dans la pièce, j'enfile un tablier et passe derrière les fourneaux. J'ouvre le frigo à la recherche d'une idée de petit déjeuner à servir ainsi que de mon déjeuner que j'emporte au lycée, je constate alors qu'il ne reste pas grand-chose donc ce soir je devrais faire les courses en plus du reste. En fouillant dans les placards je trouve du sucre et de la farine, en y ajoutant les œufs et le lait qui sont dans le frigo je peux préparer des crêpes. Content de mon idée je m'active à la préparation de la pâte, en commençant à mélanger la mixture mon esprit s'efforce de trouver une idée de plat pour le déjeuner et après mûre réflexion je me dis que le plus simple serait de préparer une salade avec les légumes qui restent. Pour gagner du temps, je prépare la salade pendant que la pâte repose un peu. Je commence donc par laver la laitue et retirer les feuilles abimées, ensuite je lave les tomates, les coupes en lamelles avant de les ajouter à la laitue enfin j'y ajoute un poivron jaune préalablement émincé et des dés de fromages pour accompagner le tout. Assez fier du résultat, je sépare la salade en deux portions que je mets dans des Tupperware, l'un sera pour moi et l'autre pour mon père.

En pensant à ce dernier je me dis que je ferais mieux de commencer à faire les crêpes. J'ai bien fait car à peine les premières faites, il rentre dans la cuisine, hume l'odeur et me demande avec sa sympathie habituelle :

—C'est quoi encore que cette odeur ?

—Je prépare des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner. Lui répondis-je d'une voix la plus douce possible, je ne veux pas l'énerver dès le matin.

—Des crêpes ? Tu m'as pris pour une tafiole ou quoi ?! C'est bon pour les lopettes ! Putain, connard de mes deux ! Commence-t-il à m'insulter alors qu'il entame ses crêpes à contre cœur.

—Je suis désolé, je ferais quelque chose de plus « viril » la prochaine fois. Essayais-je de tempérer.

—Toi faire quelque chose de viril ? Laisses-moi rire ! Tes crêpes j'en donnerais pas aux clebs ! Putain, bon elle est où ma gniole ? Que je rende cette merde un minimum comestible.

—Il n'y en a plus, tu as bu la dernière bouteille hier, je t'en rachète ce soir en faisant les courses. Lui expliquais-je toujours sur un ton qui se veut le plus doux et calme possible.

—Nan mais bordel ! Tu peux me dire à quoi tu sers toi ?! me demande-t-il en hurlant.

—A rien papa, je ne sers à rien.

—C'est bien ! Ça commence enfin à rentrer. Sinon pour les marques sur ta gueule de con, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier ?

—Oui papa. Quant au lycée on m'interrogera sur l'origine de ces marques, je répondrais que j'ai été attaqué par trois mecs qui voulaient me racketter et qu'il m'ont passé à tabac parce que j'ai résisté. Au moment où je termine mon récit je reçois un violent coup derrière la tête.

—Putain mais que t'es con ! J'ai dit cinq ! Ils étaient cinq compris ?! Pas envie que tout le monde dise que je suis le père d'une lopette, même si t'en es une ! Me reprend-t-il.

—Je suis désolé.

Et voilà mon quotidien, me faire traiter comme de la merde à tout bout de champs. Mais je ne peux pas le contredire, c'est mon père et au fond il y a peut-être une petite part de vérité dans ce qu'il dit. Si je n'étais pas une véritable lopette, j'aurais eu le courage de l'envoyer chier depuis bien longtemps mais je suis trop lâche. Je commence à me dégouter moi-même !

Repoussant cette idée dans un coin de ma tête, je finis de préparer les crêpes puis m'installe à table aux côtés de mon père.

—T'as cours jusqu'à quelle heure ce soir ? me demande-t-il.

—Je finis à quatorze heure trente, après je vais faire les courses et…

—Et ? répète-t-il avec un ton insistant, curieux de connaitre la suite.

—Et je pensais aller me balader en ville après, si tu es d'accord. Expliquais-je craignant sa réponse.

—T'es le premier de ta classe ?

—Non, je suis second…

—Alors tu rentres direct après les courses et tu bosses tes cours ! J'paye pas l'école pour que tu glandes ! Me répond-t-il sèchement.

C'est sur ces mots que se termine notre discussion, je suis con aussi d'avoir pensé qu'il accepterait que je sorte. Nous finissons notre petit déjeuner en silence, puis je quitte la cuisine en premier. Je retourne dans ma chambre préparer mon sac de cours, aujourd'hui j'ai deux heures de maths, une heure histoire, une d'art et deux de sports. Je suis content car ce sont mes matières préférées ! Surtout l'art, je suis le meilleur de ma classe en sculpture.

Le moral à bloc, je finis en vitesse mon sac avant d'aller chercher ma gamelle dans le frigo et d'enfin partir sur le chemin du lycée. Avant ça je souhaite une bonne journée à mon paternel qui me répond par un grognement qui ressemble à un « t'as intérêt à bosser aujourd'hui ! », n'y prêtant pas plus d'importance je fonce dehors.

Qu'est-ce que j'aime aller au lycée, c'est l'un des rares endroits où je me sens bien. Même si je n'ai pas d'amis et que je préfère être seul, l'école est un lieu que j'affectionne particulièrement du fait que j'aime apprendre et découvrir de nouvelles choses mais aussi parce que là-bas, je suis à l'abri de mon père.

Toujours de bonne humeur, je m'approche des grilles du lycée « Fairy Tail » oui, c'est un drôle de nom pour un établissement scolaire. Les premiers élèves commencent à peine à arriver, je suis toujours en avance car plus je passe de temps au lycée moins j'en passe à la maison. Et encore un raisonnement de lopette, plus j'y réfléchis plus je me rends compte que je fuis, j'ai peur, réellement peur de lui, de l'affronter…

Le moral un peu en baisse, je franchis l'entrée du lycée mais à peine ai-je fais un pas à l'intérieur que les ennuis commencent.


	2. Chapter 2

Le moral un peu en baisse, je franchis l'entrée du lycée mais à peine ai-je fais un pas à l'intérieur que les ennuis commencent.

—Mon dieu ! Gray, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? me demande paniquée Aries, l'infirmière de l'établissement.

—Rien de grave, j'ai eu quelques petits ennuis hier en rentrant chez moi. lui répondis-je.

—Quel genre d'ennuis ?! Suis-moi, on va parler à l'infirmerie. Dit-elle en voyant quelques curieux approcher.

A contrecœur je lui obéis, le trajet n'est pas long mais nous marchons en silence, le genre de silence pesant qui à force vous étouffe. Une fois devant la porte de l'infirmerie Aries l'ouvre et me fait signe de rentrer en premier, j'accède de nouveau à sa demande toujours muré dans mon silence. Elle entre à son tour et ferme la porte avant de venir s'installer face à moi, cette situation est si fréquente que j'ai pris l'habitude de m'installer à mon aise sans demander ou recevoir son accord. Nous restons là sans bouger, l'un face à l'autre et je vois dans son regard qu'elle essaye de lire en moi, chose que je déteste.

—Que t'est-il arrivé ? Finit-elle par me demander.

—J'étais sur le chemin pour rentrer chez moi quand cinq mecs m'ont demandé des clopes, je leur ai dit que je ne fumais pas donc que je n'en avais pas, après quoi ils m'ont demandé de l'argent pour s'en acheter mais j'ai refusé. C'est à ce moment que tout a dérapé, ils se sont jetés sur moi et m'ont passé à tabac… Ironique, non ?

—Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans ! S'emporte l'infirmière, regarde dans quel état tu es ! Et ça aurait pu être pire encore ! Me sermonne-t-elle.

—Excusez-moi, c'est juste qu'être passé à tabac pour une histoire de clope, c'est iron.… c'est un comble.

—Sinon dis-moi, tout se passe bien chez toi ?

Cette question m'étonne et je ne peux retenir une certaine surprise, vu son regard perçant elle a dû comprendre qu'elle a touché une corde sensible. J'essaye tant bien que mal de sortir de cette situation dangereuse.

—Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire dans cette histoire.

—Écoute-moi Gray, tu as tendance à avoir beaucoup « d'accidents », elle mima des guillemets avec ses doigts, depuis que je te connais. La dernière fois, tu as glissé dans les escaliers, le mois dernier tu t'es blessé en bricolant, avant encore tu…

—Je sais, la coupais-je, c'est seulement que je suis maladroit ou malchanceux selon le point de vue ! M'efforçais-je d'essayer de faire croire.

—Bizarrement aucun de ces « accidents », elle insista de nouveau sur les guillemets, ne sont survenus dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Elle venait de faire mouche, je commençais doucement à stresser. Je cherchais activement une réponse potable, mais rien ne me venait, j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise et elle devait le voir. Je supportais de moins en moins sont regard pressant, alors que le silence s'était encore une fois incrusté entre nous, elle soupira longuement avant de reprendre la parole.

—Gray, si tu es battu chez toi, il faut le dire. Me dit-elle avec la plus grande douceur possible.

—Madame, regardez-moi dans les yeux, elle obéit, je ne suis pas battu. Mentis-je avec le plus de conviction possible.

—Très bien, si tu le dis avec une telle certitude je ne peux que te croire. Tu peux y aller, mais Gray, fais attention à toi.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie, une fois la porte de l'infirmerie franchie et refermée derrière moi je ne pus retenir un soupir. Y avait-elle vraiment cru ? Ou restait-elle en alerte me concernant ? Même si ça me cause plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose, j'aime bien ses interrogatoires forcés car j'ai l'impression d'être important pour quelqu'un.

En traversant le couloir je croise une horloge qui indique huit heures quarante, surpris je commence à accélérer le pas pour rejoindre ma salle de classe. Je ne pensais pas que notre « discussion » avait durée aussi longtemps, mais en y repensant c'est vrai que nos silences étaient particulièrement longs.

Quand j'arrive enfin devant ma salle, je reprends un peu mon souffle perdu suite à ma course à travers les couloirs. Puis une fois prêt, je toc à la porte. J'entends le silence se faire dans la salle suivi d'un « entrez !» de mon prof, je pénètre donc dans la classe pour me retrouver face au regard terrifié de M. JUSTINE.

—Mon dieu Gray, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé au visage ? me demande mon prof de maths.

—Juste quelques ennuis hier, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est réglé. Expliquais-je en rejoignant ma place tout au fond de la salle.

—On en reparle après le cours. Trancha-t-il avant de reprendre ses explications.

Et RE des emmerdes… finalement le calme reprit place dans la classe, j'appliquais les formules données pour résoudre le problème posé par M. Justine quand à nouveau quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Fried soupira.

—Est-ce trop demandé de pouvoir faire mon cours dans le calme ? Entrez !

—Bonjour, je suis bien dans la classe de terminal B ? demanda l'inconnu.

—Oui, et tu es ? Sollicita le prof.

Le mec qui venait d'interrompre le cours s'avança, ainsi je découvris à quoi il ressemblait. Il porte l'uniforme scolaire du lycée mais avec une écharpe à carreaux, le plus surprenant c'est qu'il arbore une chevelure rose. Il s'avance jusqu'à se retrouver face au prof, à qui il tend un bout de papier. Fried lui saisit et prend connaissance du document, il le lit attentivement quelques minutes durant lesquelles il jette quelques coups d'œil au nouvel arrivé.

—Très bien, donc tu es un nouvel élève du lycée ? demande l'enseignant.

—Ouai, j'intègre le bahut et cette classe à partir d'aujourd'hui, répondit le concerné d'un ton las.

—D'accord, je suis Fried Justine et j'enseigne les maths. Je vais te demander de te présenter rapidement à tes nouveaux camarades avant de t'installer.

—Ok, il fit face à tout le monde. J'suis Natsu Dragnir, j'ai dix-sept ans, j'aime les jeux vidéo et les dragons, j'aime pas les cons, m'ennuyer et me faire coller !

Après cette présentation express, je suis sûr d'une chose : ce mec est un abruti fini ! Depuis quand les dragons sont un centre d'intérêt ? Au vu de la tête que tout le monde tire, personne ne sait d'où sort ce mec ni ce qu'il vient faire dans notre classe. Le plus troublant c'est son sourire, je ne sais pas quoi en penser… il est fascinant, chaleureux et sincère. Comment un simple sourire peut-il traduire autant de sentiments ?

Un blanc vient de s'installer depuis quelques secondes déjà, puis enfin une voix vient briser le silence. Une voix qui n'annonce rien de bon car elle appartient à Gajeel Redfox, le fouteur de merde.

—Hey le nouveau, si t'aimes pas les cons comment tu te supportes ?

—Il a dit quoi le punk raté ? répondit immédiatement Natsu, dont le sourire avait changé et laissait maintenant apparaitre des canines pointues.

—Oï tagada ! Je vais être sympa avec toi parce que tu es nouveau, mais sache que s'il y a bien une personne à pas faire chier ici, c'est moi ! Vociféra le brun avec son air supérieur.

Ça se voyait que le « tagada » était en train de perdre son sang-froid, il allait répliquer quand le prof est intervenu en lui demandant de bien vouloir aller s'assoir et ne plus perturber le cours. A contrecœur, Natsu obéit en traversant la salle pour se mettre à la dernière table de libre. Et bien sûr il fallait que CETTE table soit celle à côté de moi… Alors que je l'observe s'installer, il remarque mon attention insistant sur lui. Il soutient mon regard quelques secondes avant de mimer les mots « qu'est-ce que tu veux », pour toute réponse je me contente de détourner le regard et de nouveau m'intéresser au cours. M. Justine essaye de nous expliquer les logarithmes quand la sonnerie d'intercours retentit, tout le monde commence à ranger ses affaires alors que le prof essaye de se faire entendre concernant le devoir à rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Je finis de prendre note des consignes alors que la salle se vide rapidement, nous sommes encore cinq quand je décide de sortir. Mais arrivé devant la porte, Fried m'interpelle pour me rappeler que nous devons parler. Je fais demi-tour pour m'avancer vers le bureau, j'aperçois le regard interrogateur que Natsu me porte. De quoi il se mêle le pink ? Finalement il tourne les talons et quitte la salle, franchement c'est quoi son problème ?

Tandis que je m'interroge sur le comportement du nouveau, j'entends la voix du prof qui me tire de mes réflexions. Je relève la tête pour lui faire face, il me dévisage quelques instants, son attention porté sur mes blessures… qu'est-ce que je déteste ça ! Puis enfin il commence :

—Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

—Je me suis fait racketter et j'ai résisté. Déclarais-je cash pour mettre fin à la discussion le plus rapidement possible.

—Raconte-moi comment ça s'est passé. Me demande-t-il tout en s'adossant à son bureau.

—Pff, soupirais-je, monsieur je vais être en retard pour le cours d'histoire. Rappelais-je dans une ultime tentative d'esquive.

Je te ferais un mot pour justifier ton absence, maintenant explique-moi s'il te plait.

Je soufflais une nouvelle fois. Résigné, je lui sortis le même récit mensonger qu'à Aries. Tout au long de mon histoire, Fried écoutait avec la plus grande attention et se contentait de hocher la tête à un rythme régulier. Après avoir fini, je le regardais droit dans les yeux pour essayer de deviner ses pensées mais il ne laissait rien ressortir. Ce que ça m'énerve quand je n'arrive pas à déceler ce que pense mon interlocuteur !

—Très bien tu vas pouvoir y aller, mais fait plus attention à toi. Me demande-t-il alors qu'il griffonne un mot d'excuse pour Mlle Kinana.

—Merci Monsieur. Répondis-je en prenant le bout de papier, je commençais à partir quand il m'interpela une dernière fois.

—Une dernière chose Gray, je me retournais pour le regarder dans les yeux, si tu as besoin de parler sache que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

—Merci, conclus-je avant de quitter la salle.

Je marchais d'un pas lent dans le dédale du couloir, plus préoccupé par l'idée que mes profs découvrent le pot aux roses que par celle de louper les cours. J'en viens à une conclusion : cette journée est vraiment merdique.


	3. Chapter 3

Je marchais d'un pas lent dans le dédalle de couloir, plus préoccupé par l'idée que mes profs découvrent le pot aux roses que par celle de louper les cours. J'en viens à une conclusion : cette journée est vraiment merdique.

Malgré tous mes efforts pour mettre cette histoire de côté, je n'y arrive pas… j'ai tellement peur que la vérité éclate, car si ça venait à se savoir il me tuera à coup sûr…

Je suis complètement perdu, je ne sais plus quoi faire et je suis seul dans cette histoire, seul face au monde… je m'adosse à un mur et me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol, je remonte les genoux et y pose ma tête.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Soufflais-je dans un murmure

-Oï, ça va ?

Je relevai la tête précipitamment, surpris. Je me retrouve face au nouveau qui s'est accroupis pour être à ma hauteur, je le dévisage quelques secondes avant d'enfin lui poser la question qui me brule les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Hey tu pourrais être plus aimable ! Et dire que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Me répondit Natsu.

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. Répliquais-je du tac au tac.

-Dit-il, n'empêche qu'on dirait un dépressif comment t'es installé dans le couloir. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fous tout seul dans le couloir ?

-Je te signale que j'ai posé la question en premier alors réponds-moi et peut être qu'en échange je te répondrais. Lui expliquais-je

-Je me suis perdu… répondit-il, les joues légèrement rosies par la honte. Je me surpris à penser qu'il était mignon comme ça.

-J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, soupirais-je à nouveau, je me suis posé ici deux minutes histoire de me reposer avant d'aller en cours.

Finalement je pris appuis sur le mur pour me relever, mon interlocuteur se releva à son tour. Je le fixai quelques secondes, il est… perturbant, oui c'est le mot : perturbant. Avec son grand sourire toujours plaquer sur ses lèvres, il dégage une joie de vivre et une assurance incroyable. Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant et d'une certaine façon je suis jaloux de ce bonheur. Il soutenait mon regard depuis le début, alors qu'il s'apprête à me parler je le devance en lui proposant de retourner en cours. Il accepte d'un petit mouvement de tête et me fait signe de passer devant, c'est vrai que cet imbécile ne sait pas où a lieu le cours d'histoire.

J'ouvre la marche en silence et Natsu me suit sans broncher, à plusieurs reprises il tente d'engager la conversation mais je l'ignore royalement. Le trajet jusqu'à la classe d'histoire me semble interminable surtout du fait que le pink n'abandonne pas l'idée de parler avec moi… qu'il est chiant ce mec. Arrivé devant la salle de cours je me retourne pour lui faire face, il me lance un regard surpris et interrogateur mais ne dit rien.

Je pivote de nouveau pour toquer à la porte, après quelques secondes d'attente, elle s'ouvre sur Mme Kinana qui se stoppe à la vue des hématomes sur mon visage.

-Mon dieu, Gray qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Franchement, combien de fois je vais entendre ça aujourd'hui ? Les gens ne peuvent pas se mêler de leurs affaires ? Faut absolument qu'ils me harcèlent ! Je regarde intensément la prof puis je balaye la salle du regard avant de m'exprimer haut et fort pour que tout le monde m'entende.

-Bon concernant les coups que je me suis pris, hier en rentrant chez moi je me suis fait racketter par cinq types et comme j'ai résisté, ils m'ont tabassé. Maintenant que c'est clair, merci de me lâcher avec cette histoire. Expliquais-je irrité.

Tout le monde me dévisageait, surpris que je prenne la parole-habituellement je ne parle jamais et me fait oublier- surtout avec un ton aussi agressif. Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de répondre et part m'assoir à ma place, une fois installé je vois que Natsu est entrain de discuté avec la prof.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'intéresse à leur conversation plus que je ne le devrais, en lisant sur leur lèvres j'arrive à comprendre que Natsu se présente. Suite à quoi la prof enchaine mais parle trop vite et je n'arrive plus à suivre, c'est frustrant ! Mais à quoi je pense ? Depuis quand je m'intéresse au tagada ? Il est comme les autres de toute façon…

Finalement la prof décide de commencer le cours, aujourd'hui nous entamons un nouveau chapitre. Mme Kinana nous explique en gros que ce chapitre va porter sur la guerre froide et la course à la conquête de la lune entre les USA et l'URSS. Je fais mine de m'intéresser au cours mais en réalité je suis concentrer sur ma liste de course, il ne faut rien oublier sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Après réflexion je me dis que le plus simple est encore de la noté, alors j'arrache un morceau de feuille de mon cahier et m'applique à répertorier tout ce que je dois acheter : œufs, lait, viande, yaourts, fromages, rhum, bière, vodka, eau de vie, …

Quand je la termine, je prends le temps de minutieusement la relire pour être sûr de ne rien omettre. Définitivement terminer je m'apprête à la ranger quand Mme Kinana m'interpelle :

-Gray, si mon cours ne t'intéresse pas, dit le.

-Mais j'écoute madame.

-Dans ce cas, peux-tu me dire qu'elle crise à manquer de plonger le monde dans une troisième guerre mondial ? m'interroge-t-elle

-La crise des missiles de Cuba entre le 14 et 28 octobre 1962.

Même si je n'ai pas vraiment écouté le cours, j'ai quelques connaissances qui me permettent de sortir de ce genre de mauvais pas. Elle me dévisage quelques secondes avant de reprendre le cours, j'ai gagné ! Enfin une bonne chose dans cette journée pourrie. Le reste du cours se passe sans encombre et finalement la sonnerie libératrice sonne nous donnant le droit de quitter la salle pour aller se restaurer car nous avons appris ce matin que le cours d'Art était annulé, ce qui nous donne deux heures de pause déjeuné. Alors que la plus part des élèves se dirigent vers le réfectoire, moi je choisi -comme tous les jours- d'aller manger sur le toit du lycée. J'affectionne particulièrement ce lieu pour deux raisons, premièrement je suis le seul à m'y rendre ce qui me permet une tranquillité total, secondement de là j'ai une vue d'ensemble sur l'établissement et j'adore observer tout ce qu'y si déroule. Je m'installe sur la barrière, risqué d'après certain mais je m'en contre fou, et sort ma gamelle que je commence à déguster. Je suis de ceux qui aiment prendre leur temps pour manger et savourer, même si il s'agit d'une simple salade, ainsi je me dis que je ne cuisine pas pour rien. Tout en mangeant je regarde la vie qui se déroule plus bas. Je vois que Kana flirt avec Hibiki, c'est son nouveau copain cette semaine ? Plus loin j'aperçois Levy qui est collé par Jet et Droy comme d'habitude… sous l'arbre je distingue Mira qui roucoule avec Luxus, c'est qu'ils tiennent ! Généralement les couples ici ne durent pas plus de deux mois, mais eux sont ensemble depuis plus d'un an et à les voir on a l'impression qu'ils ne sortent ensemble que depuis une semaine… Une bande particulièrement bruyante attire mon attention, cette bande est composée de Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Lissana, Sting et Natsu… Tiens ? Pinky c'est drôlement vite intégré ! Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je passe le reste de la pause à les observer depuis mon perchoir, je les voie discuter joyeusement et se chamailler mais aussi rires et faire les pitres -enfin surtout Natsu- puis je réalise qu'au fond je les envie…

La sonnerie de reprise retentie, nous sommant de retourner en cours. Cette après-midi j'ai deux heures de sport, je récupère donc mes affaires avant de me diriger vers les toilettes. Je sais que le gymnase dispose de vestiaire mais je déteste me changer en publique, alors je fais ça dans une cabine de W.C. qui est certes étroite mais au moins je dispose de toute l'intimité que je souhaite.

Fin près, je me dépêche de rendre au gymnase où Mr. CLIVE, notre prof de sport, doit déjà nous attendre. A mon entrée dans le bâtiment je découvre que je suis dans les premiers de prêt, Lucy et Loki sont les seuls présents avec le prof. Je reste en retrait en attendant que le cours commence, au bout de quelques minutes les autres garçons commencent à sortir des vestiaires et je constate que le nouveau n'a pas encore mit son maillot. C'est qu'il est bien foutu ! Enfin je trouve qu'il n'envie personne vu la musculature qu'il arbore. Du coin de l'œil je vois que les filles en profitent pour mâter, mais quel playboy je vous jure...

Après que tout le monde aye fini de ce changé, Mr. Clive annonce que la séance d'aujourd'hui sera un peu particulière. Effectivement il explique qu'aujourd'hui à lieu la visite médical et que dans ce contexte, Mlle Aries va nous prendre un par un dans le local de sport -réaménagé en cabinet médical pour l'occasion- pour nous faire passer les examens de routine. Et donc lors de ce cours les autres seront au foot pour les garçons et les filles feront du badminton. Pour le dernier créneau de la journée je m'attendais à pire, finalement cette journée n'est pas si pourrie.

Nous commençons à nous séparer en deux groupes distincts alors que l'infirmière vient chercher Lévy, pendant que les filles installent les terrains de badminton les garçons forment deux équipes pour le foot. Suite à quoi je me retrouve dans l'équipe « avec maillot » car notre très cher prof a oublié les chasubles, même si je suis dans une équipe dont je n'apprécie pas particulièrement les membres, comme Gajeel, je suis contant d'être du côté des maillots. Je n'imagine pas les emmerdes dans lesquelles j'aurais plongé si on venait à découvrir l'étendu de mes blessures.

Au bout de plus d'une heure et demie de match, coupé d'une mi-temps de quinze minutes, nous allions refaire un match quand Gildards nous impose d'échanger les équipes. Ce qui sous-entend que je dois me mettre torse nu… comprenant l'enjeu de la situation je me fige et cherche une échappatoire quand Mr. Clive m'interpelle :

-Gray ne reste pas planté là et rejoint ton équipe ! Ha et enlève ton maillot.

-Non. Répond-y-je du tac-o-tac.

-Gray, je ne vais pas me répéter ! Enlève ton haut et rejoint ton équipe. M'ordonne-t-il.

-Monsieur je ne me sens pas très bien, je peux aller m'assoir un moment ?

Plus nul comme excuse tu meurs, mais je dois absolument me sortir de cette situation plus que critique. Il me dévisage quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il semble réfléchir à toute vitesse, avant de laisser échapper un soupir et me faire signe d'aller m'installer sur le banc. Alors que je m'y dirige soulager d'avoir évité le pire, Sting –l'emmerdeur de service- me saute dessus pour chahuter.

-Bâ alors Gray ! On est pudique ? Attend je vais t'aider ! me lance-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il sous-entend que cet abruti m'enlève à toute vitesse mon t-shirt ! A ce moment je panique et fais la chose la plus stupide qu'il soit : je hurle.

-STING, REND MOI MON MAILLOT OU JE T'EXPLOSE !

A peine ai-je refermé la bouche que je constate l'étendu de mon erreur, j'ai plus d'une vingtaine de pair d'yeux braquer sur moi et l'état déplorable de mon torse meurtri… Même Mlle Aries est là, elle couvre sa bouche de sa main sous la stupeur du spectacle que j'offre. Sting penaud en comprenant qu'il a dépassé les bornes, me tend mon t-shirt tout en scrutant mon abdomen. Je le saisi et l'enfile rapidement, je sens le regard persistant des autres sur moi et ça me met plus que mal à l'aise. Je n'ose plus bouger et eux non plus, finalement c'est Aries qui brise ce tableau en s'avançant vers moi. Tout le monde la suie du regard, ses talons claquent sur le parquet du gymnase ce qui brise le silence qui s'est installé depuis quelques minutes déjà. Mon stress augmente à la même allure que ses pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer maintenant mais j'ai peur… La sonnerie d'intercours retentie me sortant de ma torpeur, je prends mon sac et part en courant le plus vite possible. Je cours sans m'arrêter, je fuis aussi loin que possible ce lieu qui est devenu le théâtre d'une situation plus qu'embarrassante et compromettante.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque je m'arrête dans ma course effrénée, épuisé et à bout de souffle, je me rends compte que j'ai pratiquement traversé la ville. Je me calle contre un mur et laisse ma tête tomber en arrière, pendant que j'essaye de reprendre mon souffle je repense à tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je réalise à quel point j'ai été con ! Il m'aurait suffi d'expliquer que mes blessures avaient été infligées par mes agresseurs d'hier. Une fois calmé, j'inspire et expire profondément avant de partir en direction du Market, étant parti après la sonnerie, je n'ai rien à me reprocher puisque je ne sèche pas.

J'entre dans le Market Era, prends un panier et commence à arpenter les allées. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure je pense avoir tout ce qu'il me faut, je me dirige donc vers les caisses mais à la sortie de l'allée je percute une touffe rose. Il me fixe étonné – surement autant que moi – de me croiser ici, il se reprend rapidement et me fait un grand sourire chaleureux avant d'ajouter :

-Hey salut ! Toi aussi tu fais tes courses ici ?

–Non je fais un tennis. Répondis-je agacé par la stupidité de sa question.

–Très drôle, t'es un comique toi. Je suis nouveau en ville, je loue un appart pas loin et comme c'est le magasin le plus près je viens faire les courses ici. Si ça te dit, passe chez moi un de ces jours ! Je vis seul enfin pas vraiment puisque j'ai mon chat Happy qui bizarrement est…

–Nan mais calme-toi, j'en ai rien à battre de ta vie ! Le coupais-je.

–Et bin… je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas d'amis, si tu veux te faire des potes faut être moins grincheux mon gars. M'annonce-t-il en me tapant amicalement dans le dos.

–Si je n'ai pas d'amis c'est que je n'en veux pas ! Et t'es gentil mais je te demanderais de pas me toucher, tu me fais mal !

–Comment ça je te fais mal ? T'es en sucre ? réplique-t-il avant de se mettre à rire.

–Arrête t'es conneries, je sais que tu as tout vu comme les autres !

–Vu quoi ?

–Ce qu'il s'est passé dans le gymnase ! M'énervais-je

–Il s'est passé quoi ? Moi j'étais à la visite médicale.

A ce moment je réalise qu'il dit vrai puisque je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu dans la pièce à ce moment-là, je baisse la tête me sentant con d'avoir passé mes nerfs sur lui. Je prends d'un coup conscience d'une chose : je deviens comme lui, je deviens comme mon père ! Je commence à vraiment déprimer pour le coup…

Je le regarde à nouveau droit dans les yeux, lui me fait toujours son grand sourire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de sourire autant ! Finalement je lui demande, d'une petite voix, pardon avant de partir vers les caisses. Je l'entends me répondre que ce n'est pas grave puis il retourne à ses achats, pendant ce temps je règle les courses suite à quoi je reprends le chemin jusqu'à chez moi. Enfin arrivé à destination je soupir puis rentre pour ranger les courses. Je commence par remplir le frigo après je complète les placards, pour atteindre les plus hauts je tire une chaise et monte dessus. Alors que je suis en plein tri dans les placards, mon père rentre dans la pièce et me regarde de façon mauvaise avant de demander :

–Elle est où ma gnaule ?

–Dans le sac sur la table, je t'ai pris de quoi tenir jusqu'aux prochaines courses, lui expliquais-je.

Je viens de reprendre mon tri quand tout à coup je sens la chaise qui me soutient se dérober sous moi, je dégringole et m'étale au sol. Mon père – responsable de ma chute – ne me laisse pas le temps de me remettre du choc, il me lance un violant coup de pied dans les côtes. J'en ai le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes, je me retrouve face contre terre en me tenant les côtes et mon père en profite pour expliquer son geste :

–Que t'es con ! Tu crois vraiment que quatre bouteilles ça va me suffire ?! Putain mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi con en une seule vie ! Bordel, tu sers vraiment à rien !

–Excuse-moi ! Excuse-moi ! L'implorais-je, je vais tout de suite t'en racheter !

–Y a intérêt ! Petit con !

Malgré les ignominies de mon paternel, nous entendons toquer à la porte. Il me lance un regard haineux avant de quitter la cuisine pour rejoindre l'entrée et ouvrir. Je l'entends discuter quelques minutes avant qu'il ne m'appelle :

–Fiston ! Viens voir mon grand, il y a des personnes qui voudraient te parler, m'annonce-t-il d'une voix douce et calme.

A cette simple phrase je comprends ce qu'il en retourne et sais d'avance ce qu'il attend de moi. J'inspire une grande bouffée d'air avant de donner un gros coup de pied dans la chaise qui se trouve devant moi, j'agrémente le tout d'un cri de surprise. Suite à mon petit cirque j'entends des pas pressés arriver dans ma direction, très vite mon père arrive dans la pièce suivit de deux personnes, un homme et une femme. Ces deux inconnus sont tirés à quatre épingles, costard-cravate pour l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, tailleur-talons aiguilles pour la jeune femme d'une petite trentaine. Mon père se précipite vers moi en jouant tout autant le cinéma :

–Ça va ? Rien de casser mon grand ? me demande-t-il d'un air inquiet voir paniqué.

–Je…j'étais sur la chaise, je rangeais les courses quand j'ai perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombé. Mentis-je.

–Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? me demande la jeune femme en s'accroupissant face à moi.

–Ça va, je me suis juste pris le bord du plan de travail dans les côtes, je risque d'avoir un gros bleu mais rien de plus. Expliquais-je en me relevant. Mais au fait, qui êtes-vous ?

–C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Mary et mon collègue s'appelle Byro, nous sommes des assistants sociaux spécialisés dans les enfants battus.

–Hein ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demandais-je faussement surpris.

–Et bien nous avons reçu un appel de l'infirmière de ton établissement, elle craint que tu sois battu. M'expliqua Byro en regardant mon père d'un mauvais œil.

–C'est faux ! Hurlais-je, je ne suis absolument pas battu ! Si vous parlez des coups que j'ai reçu, c'est qu'hier je me suis fait racketter.

–Très bien, me répondit Mary, dans ce cas explique-moi pourquoi nous n'avons enregistré aucune entrée aux urgences à ton nom hier ?

–C'est simple, je n'y suis pas allé. Mon père, je me tourne vers ce dernier pour lui adresser un grand sourire, il a essayé de m'y trainer mais j'ai refusé.

–Pourquoi ? me demande Byro

–Parce que j'avais honte de m'être fait casser la gueule aussi facilement…

Finalement les deux fonctionnaires se lance un regard avant de quitter la pièce pour discuter, à leur retour, ils nous annoncent qu'ils sont désolés du dérangement puisque a priori je ne suis nullement en danger – mon cul oui – et que de ce fait leur présence ici n'était plus nécessaire. C'est sur ces mots qu'ils nous quittent, avant de partir Mary a quand même tenu à me donner sa carte en cas de besoin. Je la remercie en glissant ladite carte dans ma poche, les voyant partir je comprends qu'il n'y a plus personne pour me protéger de lui. J'entends mon père qui s'approche dans mon dos et à ma plus grande surprise, il me tapote la tête. Même si c'est un peu brutal, je prends ça comme une récompense et encore plus quand il m'annonce que je ne suis peut-être pas si con que ça. Mon père vient de me faire un compliment ! IL VIENT DE ME FAIRE UN COMPLIMENT ! Je jubile intérieurement face à cette petite victoire personnelle car j'ai réussi à remonter dans l'estime de mon paternel, peut-être même que ça ne va aller qu'en s'améliorant ! Je me vois déjà passer des moments de complicité avec lui.

Je suis soudainement interrompu dans mes réflexions par mon père qui me décoche un violant coup de poing dans l'estomac, me retrouvant une fois de plus au sol, je le regarde pour comprendre son geste.

–Tu y as cru, hein ? Pauvre con ! Baltringue ! Comment pourrais-je te féliciter de quoique ce soit puisque tu t'es fait griller par la salope d'infirmière ! T'as fait que rattraper tes conneries, je n'ai pas à te féliciter pour ça ! Maintenant va chercher ma gnaule avant que je ne te casse la gueule.

–Oui, papa. Excuse-moi, je suis con.

–C'est rien de le dire ! Aller tire-toi !

Je pars en quatrième vitesse, ma joie aura été de courte durée. Mais à quoi je m'attendais aussi ? Je m'étais pourtant juré, après la mort de maman, de ne plus espérer… Voilà ce qu'on récolte à espérer, je n'ai que ce que je mérite. Cette leçon me confirme qu'espérer ne mène à rien, sauf à la déception, sentiment que j'éprouve de plus en plus à mon propre égard. Plus j'y pense plus je me dis qu'il est dans le vrai, que je ne suis qu'un pauvre con incapable de faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts. J'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui je suis un grand huit émotionnel, je suis surement passé par tous les sentiments possibles.

C'est en arrivant devant le Market que je réalise que j'ai couru sur tout le chemin, j'en aurais fait du sport aujourd'hui ! Finalement j'entre à nouveau dans le magasin pour acheter ce qu'il me manque, enfin ce qu'il manque à mon père. Je passe à une caisse différente de tout à l'heure, histoire de ne pas attirer trop l'attention. Quand je reprends le chemin du retour, à mon plus grand malheur, je retombe sur Natsu qui me gratifie d'un énorme sourire avant de commencer :

–Tiens te revoilà toi ! On avait oublié des emplettes ?

–Ouai…

–Encore de l'alcool ? Excuse-moi de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais je trouve que tu as acheté beaucoup d'alcool aujourd'hui.

–C'est normal, c'est pour mon père. Je regrettai aussitôt ma spontanéité.

–Pour ton père ? Il est alcoolique ? me demande-t-il devenu soudainement incroyablement sérieux.

–Non, non… c'est pour…son anniversaire…on organise une grosse fête.

–Ha ok ! Me répond-t-il apparemment convaincu par mon mensonge, moi aussi je devrais en organisé une pour me faire des potes ! Mais mon anniv' n'est pas avant plusieurs mois, je peux toujours fêter mon nouvel appart ! On appelle ça une crémation non ?

–Non une crémaillère, la crémation c'est quand tu brûles un mort.

–Ha merde ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de cramer qui que ce soit ! annonce-t-il tout sourire en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

–J'imagine, sinon ça pourrait toujours être une façon de se faire connaitre ! Commençais-je à plaisanter.

–Ha ouai mais merci la pub, j'imagine déjà les gros titres « un tagada confond crémaillère et crémation, bilan : un punk raté carbonisé » rigole-t-il

Je comprends qu'il fait allusion à Gajeel et commence à partir dans un fou rire, fou rire qui ne s'arrange pas quand le rose m'explique que quitte à foutre le feu à un mec autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. Mes côtes me font souffrir mais ce n'est rien comparé à la rigolade que je me tape avec Natsu. Ce qui m'achève c'est qu'il ose me demander si à cause de la chaleur, les piercings du gothique ne risquent pas de sauter comme du pop-corn. Là je ne peux que littéralement m'écrouler de rire, je me retrouve le cul par terre et la tête en arrière à rire à gorge déployée. Au bout de quelques minutes j'arrive enfin à me calmer, j'en profite pour essuyer les petites larmes de rires qui perlent aux coins de mes yeux. Lui me regarde avec un sourire attendri avant de me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever, j'accepte avec plaisir ce geste. Une fois debout, je m'époussette un peu avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Tiens, il a les yeux verts ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué, c'est une très belle couleur qui me subjugue. Je me perds dans ce regard si pénétrant, je me noie dans cet océan onyx. Je suis brutalement ramené sur terre par le pink qui me demande si j'accepterais de l'aider à organiser sa crémaillère, je lui avoue que ça ne me dérangerais pas mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps. Il m'explique alors que je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire si je ne peux tenir cet engagement, mais qu'il est déjà heureux que j'accepte.

C'est sur ces belles paroles que nous nous séparons. Sur le chemin du retour je repense à toute cette journée, c'est incroyable à quel point elle a été remplie de rebondissement et de situation plus ou moins dangereuses ou amusantes. De fil en aiguille j'arrive à m'interroger sur ma situation avec Natsu, au début de la journée je ne pouvais pas l'encadrer et quelques heures plus tard j'ai l'impression que nous sommes amis maintenant. Au fond je n'arrive pas à cerner ce mec, il est tellement…tellement imprévisible ! Et puis je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je ne comprends pas pourquoi son regard m'a totalement subjugué et aussi pourquoi son sourire me fascine autant.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand je sors de mes pensées je suis surpris de me retrouver dans ma chambre, j'étais tellement absorbé dans mes réflexions que je suis rentré et monté dans ma chambre sans m'en rendre compte. Je devais ressembler à un automate ! Bizarrement mon père n'a rien remarqué sinon il m'aurait sorti de ma torpeur, d'une réplique cinglante ou d'un coup bien placé. Etonné, je descends à la recherche de mon père. Je ne le trouve ni dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon. Plus j'avance dans mes recherches plus je m'interroge sur cette disparition soudaine, je remonte au second et colle mon oreille à la porte de la salle de bain, aucun son donc il n'y est pas non plus. Je répète l'opération avec la porte de sa chambre, cette fois-ci j'entends très nettement le bruissement des draps. Je décide d'ouvrir tout doucement la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à mon paternel, à ma grande stupeur il n'est pas là non plus… Je réalise alors que la fenêtre est ouverte. Je comprends donc que ce sont les rideaux qui ont bruissés sous la force du vent, tout ceci ne me dit toujours pas où est mon père. Tout à coup j'ai un éclair de lucidité et pense à aller voir dans la cabane au fond du jardin qui lui sert d'atelier, en sortant je constate qu'il va falloir tondre la pelouse car cette dernière est en friche depuis pas mal de temps.

J'avance prudemment dans les hautes herbes, de peur qu'un obstacle y soit dissimulé. Une fois la cabane atteinte, j'y rentre en faisant attention au bazar qui y règne. A nouveau je me retrouve face à une pièce vide, je commence à sérieusement me demander où il est passé. J'allais sortir quand mon regard s'accroche malgré moi à des chaines de vélo attachées autour du poteau central, cette scène fait rejaillir un souvenir que j'aurais préféré oublier à tout jamais…

Maman n'est plus là… ça fait déjà un mois qu'elle est morte mais j'ai toujours aussi mal de l'avoir perdu. Surement parce que je viens de plonger au plus profond des entrailles de l'enfer, et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai cassé un vase. Oui, je me retrouve ligoté au pilier de la cabane de papa pour avoir cassé un vase. Ligoté par de vieilles chaines de vélo rouillées qui, par le froid mordant qu'il fait en ce jour de décembre, entaillent ma chair glacée. Deux jours que je suis ici, que je suis traité comme un chien. Deux jours que je supplie mon père de me libérer, que jamais je ne recommencerais. Deux jours que le froid me dévore doucement, imprégnant en moi une douleur dépassant de loin toutes celles que j'ai déjà expérimentées. Deux jours sans eau ni nourriture… Simplement deux jours durant lesquels j'ai cru mourir à plusieurs reprises. Quand enfin mon paternel décide de me délivrer, il ne se prive pas de me rappeler qu'avec l'absence de maman il peut dorénavant me faire tout ce qu'il veut.

Je comprends alors que ce genre de punition va devenir fréquent, surtout pendant les vacances scolaires comme en ce moment. Pendant ces périodes personne ne remarque ma disparition, ce démon a vraiment pensé à tout…

Ce souvenir me glace le sang, je ne supporte pas de rester dans cette pièce maudite une minute de plus. Je me précipite dans la maison et m'assois à la table de la cuisine sur laquelle je pose mon front, je reprends calmement mes esprits encore troublé par la réapparition de ce cauchemar. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je sombre dans un monde de songes. A mon réveil je constate qu'il est déjà dix-huit heures trente passé, je commence à stresser car je n'ai pas encore préparé le diner et si mon père est rentré il va utiliser cette excuse pour à nouveau se défouler sur moi. Je m'active donc à préparer le repas, j'avais déjà prévu de faire des escalopes de dinde à la crème et moutarde à l'ancienne accompagnées de pommes sautées.

Une fois les pommes de terre épluchées et découpées, je les fais revenir dans la poêle. Pendant ce temps je surveille les escalopes qui cuisent doucement dans l'autre poêle, une fois prêtes j'y ajoute la crème et une cuillère de moutarde à l'ancienne. Quand tout est fin prêt, je mets la table et sers le diner. Je m'installe à table et jette un regard à l'horloge qui m'annonce dix-neuf heures dix, je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de mon paternel. N'ayant pas encore faim, je décide de l'attendre pour manger et le temps de patienter je monte dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs. Le temps de tout faire et il est déjà vingt heures moins cinq, je redescends et constate encore une fois que mon père est absent… où est-ce qu'il est encore allé se fourrer ? Finalement je décide de diner sans lui et de mettre sa part dans le micro-onde, je lui écris aussi un petit mot pour qu'il le sache.

Quand je monte pour me doucher, je réalise qu'il y a un endroit où je ne l'ai pas cherché ! Je redescends pour me saisir du téléphone et tape de mémoire le numéro que je connais tristement par cœur, au bout de trois tonalités quelqu'un décroche :

— Bar des plaisirs, filles et alcool à profusion. Mickael bonjour, annonce la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

— Bonsoir Mika, est-ce que mon père est là ?

— Ho Gray ! Salut, ton père ? Attends deux secondes que je vérifie.

— Pas de problème, répondis-je.

— Ouai, il est là. Il est avec Andréa et quelques bouteilles, m'explique-t-il après quelques minutes d'attente.

— D'accord, je te remercie Mika.

— Pas de problème, repasse un de ces jours ! Ça me ferait plaisir de te revoir. m'annonce-t-il sur un ton doux et chaleureux.

— Ok, je vois quand je pourrais, bonne soirée, conclus-je avant de raccrocher.

Je n'ai que de bons souvenirs de Mickael, mon père accro à ce bar depuis la mort de maman m'y emmenait souvent quand j'étais petit. Trop jeune pour comprendre le véritable rôle des femmes présentes dans cet établissement, Mika préservait mon innocence en s'occupant de moi pendant que mon paternel s'occupait avec ces jeunes demoiselles. Il m'offrait des jus de fruits, m'apprenait à jouer aux dames et aux petits chevaux, il me faisait répéter mes leçons et m'apprenait des choses et d'autres qui étoffaient ma culture générale. En y repensant, Mika a été meilleur père pour moi que mon père lui-même…

C'est la tête pleine de souvenirs que je me décide enfin à aller prendre ma douche, comme ce matin, je ne reste pas longtemps dans la salle de bain à cause du reflet de mon corps meurtri que m'imposent les différents miroirs présents dans la salle d'eau. Je m'avance d'un pas lent vers ma chambre, extenué par cette journée.

Je me glisse sous mes draps et observe mon réveil qui indique vingt et une heures quinze, je sens que je vais bien dormir cette nuit. A peine ai-je posé la tête sur l'oreiller que je sens toute la fatigue accumulée aujourd'hui me retomber dessus, il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour m'endormir.

Je suis réveillé en pleine nuit par un bruit de fracas provenant de l'entrée, je jette un regard à mon réveil qui annonce deux heures vingt du matin. Je soupire avant de descendre, connaissant d'avance l'origine du bruit. Je constate que je ne me suis pas trompé en trouvant mon père vautré dans l'entrée et le meuble renversé. Je m'avance vers lui et tente d'évaluer l'étendue des dégâts. Finalement en dehors de la coupelle à clés rien n'est cassé, alors que je commence à ramasser les morceaux j'entends mon père ronfler… il est tellement bourré qu'il s'est endormi à même le sol. Je soupire bruyamment et me reconcentre sur ma tâche actuelle qui consiste à ramasser les débris de ce qui fût autrefois une coupelle à clés, elle aura eu une belle vie… c'est moi qui l'avais confectionnée pour la fête des pères en CP. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est le seul présent que mon père ait accepté venant de moi. Ce simple objet était la dernière connexion positive entre lui et moi, à cette pensée mon cœur se serre… Il n'y a plus que les ténèbres qui nous lient, lui et moi. Sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, je retourne au nettoyage essayant du mieux que je peux de penser à autre chose.

Une fois l'entrée débarrassée de tous les quinconces, je m'affaire à la tâche la plus délicate : monter mon père dans sa chambre. Pour ça je me poste devant lui et place mes mains sous ses aisselles et le soulève d'un coup, en même temps je pivote sur moi-même pour me positionner sous lui ainsi je le porte sur mon dos. Mon père fait une demi-tête de plus que moi et se compte parmi les forces de la nature, ce qui n'arrange pas mon cas… Alors que j'entame le chemin vers sa chambre, je manque de plier à plusieurs reprises sous son poids. Le plus dur du trajet est l'ascension des escaliers, je mets dix minutes à gravir la totalité des marches. C'est complètement exténué que je m'écroule sur le lit, mon paternel toujours sur le dos. J'amorce un mouvement pour me dégager de sous mon père mais ce dernier commence à remuer et m'entrave de ses deux puissants bras, il me presse légèrement contre lui. Cette étreinte est douce et chaleureuse, je me laisse aller contre lui et finis par m'endormir heureux de cette marque d'affection.

J'émergeai du monde des songes vers quatre heures du matin, je me surpris à me sentir bien comme dans un cocon. Une douce chaleur se répandant dans mon corps, je me force à ouvrir les yeux pour me retrouver nez à nez avec la chemise de mon père. Je relève doucement la tête pour voir le visage paisible de mon père endormi, à contrecœur je me défais de son étreinte pour regagner ma chambre. Je sais que cette marque d'affection était due à l'alcool et que si je restais avec lui jusqu'à son réveil, il me ferait payer très cher l'affront d'avoir partagé le même lit… mais même si je sais tout ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cette étreinte, à ce câlin qu'il m'a fait. Et si l'alcool lui avait seulement permis de concrétiser ce qu'il voulait faire depuis un moment mais que sa fierté empêchait ? Toute cette histoire m'embrouille l'esprit, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement. Je passe le reste de la nuit à cogiter là-dessus. La sonnerie de mon réveil me fait sortir de mon méli-mélo de pensées, je ne peux que m'avouer vaincu face à cette histoire que je n'arrive pas à démêler… je pense que le mieux est de l'enterrer et de passer à autre chose.

Je reprends mon rituel journalier qui consiste à un bref passage dans la salle de bain, suivi de l'habillage et enfin de la préparation du petit déjeuner. Ce matin j'ai envie de faire plaisir à mon paternel pour le premier repas de la journée, je pense donc préparer un English breakfast composé d'œuf au plat et de bacon. Je sais qu'il aime particulièrement la viande et que son meilleur souvenir de Londres était ces fameux petits-déjeuners. Maintenant que j'y repense, il voyageait souvent à l'étranger pour son boulot quand maman était encore avec nous. Je me demande s'il la trompait durant ces déplacements ? J'imagine que oui… Puisqu'il n'a jamais eu aucun respect pour les sentiments d'autrui. Mais tout ça a pris fin avec la disparition de maman, à partir de ce jour-là papa a donné sa démission pour « s'occuper de moi » depuis il passe ses journées à paresser, boire, m'insulter et me battre… Mon dieu maman… pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Plongé dans mes pensées de plus en plus noires, je perds toute envie de cuisiner… Pourquoi je voulais lui faire plaisir ? Ah oui, le câlin. Cette fameuse marque d'affection va finir par me rendre dingue ! J'ai beau me creuser les méninges, je ne trouve pas d'explication à son geste qui était si… tendre. Je veux quand même le remercier avec ce petit-déjeuner.

En ouvrant le frigo je constate que nous n'avons pas de bacon, sur le coup je n'ai pas réalisé mais c'est vrai que je n'en ai pas acheté depuis un moment. Quel con, franchement comment j'ai pu oublier ça ? La dernière fois que j'en avais acheté c'était pour la quiche. Je ne vois qu'une solution, aller en racheter à la superette. Mais tout dépend de l'heure, je tourne avec espoir la tête vers la pendule qui annonce sept heures quinze. Parfait ! J'ai pile le temps de faire l'aller-retour au Market et de préparer l'English breakfast avant le réveil de mon père, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui mais les éléments semblent jouer en ma faveur. Alors si ça continue, la relation entre moi et mon paternel ne va aller qu'en s'améliorant ! Stop ! À quoi je pense encore ?! Pas plus tard qu'hier j'ai encore eu la preuve qu'espérer ne mène à rien de bon, enfin avec moi en tout cas…

Je me ressaisis, enfile mes chaussures et un blouson avant de me diriger vers le Market Era au pas de course. A peine arrivé, je m'engouffre à l'intérieur et fonce au rayon viande. Bizarrement depuis que je suis entré dans l'enseigne j'ai l'impression d'avoir une boule au ventre, pas celle du genre qui fait mal, au contraire du genre de celle qu'on a avant un instant de bonheur. Comme quand on attend le top départ pour ouvrir les cadeaux ou quand on attend le retour de nos parents avec un bulletin de notes impeccable. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais à cet instant précis je me sens bien et tout excité mais je ne sais pas à cause de quoi. Je suis heureux, pour une fois depuis longtemps, je suis heureux et ça me fait un bien fou. Je prends ce dont j'ai besoin et me dirige d'un pas rapide vers les caisses, ou plutôt vers la caisse car à cette heure matinale il n'y en a qu'une d'ouverte. Je ne perds pas de temps puisque une fois l'article payé je me dirige aussi vite vers la sortie, une fois dehors je regarde frénétiquement dans tous les sens comme si je cherchais quelque chose… ou quelqu'un. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? J'ai pas de temps à perdre en plus qu'est-ce que je cherchais ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, ce qui rend mon comportement encore plus étrange.

Étrangement, plus je m'éloigne du magasin plus cette boule d'excitation s'estompe pour laisser place à un genre de déception. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais si impatient et excité dans la boutique, maintenant voilà que je replonge dans ma dépression. Il n'y a pas à dire, cette journée démarre de la façon la plus étonnante. Je vais recommencer mon grand huit émotionnel comme hier ? Peut-être… Une fois de retour à la maison, je me rue dans la cuisine et déballe tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Je débute par préparer les œufs, une fois ces derniers cuits je passe aux tranches de bacons que je commence à faire cuire dans la poêle. La viande crépite au contact de la chaleur et une douce odeur commence à s'en dégager. Les premières tranches sont prêtes quand mon père fait son apparition dans la cuisine.

— Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore ? me demande-t-il avec son amabilité légendaire.

— Un English breakfast ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! lui dis-je sur un ton enjoué.

— T'as bouffé des pâquerettes ce matin ou quoi ?

— Non pourquoi ? lui répondis-je étonné de sa question.

— T'es bizarre aujourd'hui, on dirait que tu t'apprêtes à chier des arcs-en-ciel.

Sa réponse est si spontanée que je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer ce qui ne lui échappe pas et qui semble l'énerver.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule en prime ?! demande-t-il irrité.

— Non, non c'est juste que ta constatation est… poétique.

— C'est bien ce que j'ai dit ! Tu oses te foutre de ma gueule petit merdeux ! s'écrit-il avant de me coller un coup derrière la tête.

— Mais puisque je te dis que je ne me moque pas de toi ! Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, c'est tout, tentais-je de me défendre en me massant la zone douloureuse.

— A oui ? Monsieur est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, et puis-je en connaitre la raison ?

A sa question je me fige, est-ce une bonne idée de lui donner la raison de mon enthousiasme ? À voir ça réaction face à moi ce matin je doute que s'en soit une, au mieux il ne me croit pas et m'en colle une, au pire il sait que je dis vrai et me massacre pour l'affront que je ferais en le lui rappelant. Mais le problème c'est qu'il attend une réponse, alors quoi dire ?

— Alors, pauvre tache ? Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui met « Monsieur » de si bonne humeur ?

— Hier je me suis fait un ami.

—Toi, un ami ?

— Oui.

— Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Toi te faire un ami ?! éclate-t-il de rire.

— Mais… mais c'est vrai, il s'appelle Natsu et a rejoint la classe hier, tentais-je de me défendre, profondément blessé par ses propos.

— Ha, il est nouveau ? Tout s'explique ! Dès qu'il te connaitra un minimum il verra quelle perte de temps tu représentes et te laissera tomber aussi vite !

— C'est faux ! Natsu n'est pas comme ça ! le défendis-je avec plus de conviction que je n'aurais imaginée.

— Ha et en quel honneur ? Tu le connais si bien que ça ?

— …

— Ce silence en dit long, contente-toi de faire à manger en fermant ta grande gueule.

Je me contente d'obéir sachant qu'il y a une part de vérité dans ce qu'il dit, je ne connais Natsu que depuis hier. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je sais très peu de choses sur lui, cette constatation ne fait qu'empirer mon mal-être.

Je termine de préparer le petit-déjeuner avant de m'installer à table au côté de mon père. Ce dernier engloutit son assiette en un temps record ce qui me met un peu de baume au cœur, s'il mange si vite c'est qu'il apprécie. Je termine mon assiette rapidement et m'affaire à la vaisselle, au même moment je vois mon père sortir une de ses bouteilles du placard. Je lui tends un verre qu'il accepte sans dire un mot, il se contente d'ouvrir la bouteille et de verser un peu de son contenu dans le récipient en cristal. Bien que je sache qu'il ne supporte pas d'être dérangé durant son activité favorite, je ne peux m'empêcher de poser une question qui me brûle les lèvres.

— Le repas t'a plu ?

— C'était pas aussi immangeable qu'hier, me répond-il.

A sa réponse positive je me crispe, je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux attendant la sentence. J'attends qu'il me porte un coup comme la dernière fois où il m'a offert un compliment, au lieu de ça j'entends ses pas s'éloigner. Je rouvre les yeux et me tourne vers lui pour l'apercevoir quittant la cuisine, il ne me frappe pas ? Alors… alors c'était un véritable compliment ? Je finis ma tâche l'esprit encore plus embrouillé, je ne le comprends plus. Je ne me comprends plus, je pensais enfin arrêter d'espérer quoique ce soit venant de lui et voilà que je recommence. Mais n'est-ce pas normal après cette nuit ?

Au bout du compte je ne suis pas plus avancé. Si seulement j'avais un quelconque moyen de mettre les choses au clair ! À force d'y réfléchir, je trouve un moyen mais ce dernier est plus que risqué… Si je mets à exécution mon idée et qu'effectivement il n'a aucune affection pour moi, je risque de prendre très cher. Finalement je préfère prendre le risque et être une fois pour toutes, fixé sur ce que ressent mon père à mon égard.


	6. Chapter 6

Je remonte dans ma chambre pour connaitre le contenu de ma journée et préparer mon sac en conséquence, je constate avec joie qu'aujourd'hui je commence à dix heures avec une heure d'SVT puis j'enchaine avec une heure de maths et pour terminer j'ai quatre heures d'arts-plastiques pour l'après-midi. J'ai vraiment bien fait de prendre cette option, l'art est la matière où je peux vraiment m'évader et m'exprimer. Je me dépêche de préparer mon sac avant de descendre, je croise mon père devant l'entrée et me fige immédiatement à sa vue. C'est le moment ou jamais de mettre à exécution mon idée, pourtant je ne bouge pas, je suis totalement paralysé par la peur d'être rejeté. Je m'étais pourtant décidé à le faire mais mon corps refuse de m'obéir, alors je reste là à le fixer avec une expression que j'imagine complètement stupide. Mon paternel finit par remarquer ma présence derrière lui et se retourne pour me faire face, il me regarde dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes – qui m'ont parues durer des heures – avant de me demander si je comptais prendre racine sur place ou enfin bouger mon cul du passage. Sa réplique cinglante me permet de sortir de ma torpeur, je prends mon courage à deux mains et l'enlace avec autant de douceur que je peux malgré la peur qui me tiraille. Je sens ses muscles se contracter sous la surprise puis se détendre, nous ne bougeons plus durant quelques interminables secondes avant qu'il ne se dégage de mon étreinte.

— Tu vas être en retard sombre crétin, me rétorque-t-il en prenant la direction de la cuisine.

— J'y vais, à ce soir.

Je sors en courant de la maison avec les larmes aux yeux, il ne m'a pas repoussé ! Il ne m'a pas repoussé ! Je suis tellement heureux que je ne peux retenir mes larmes plus longtemps, elles glissent le long des joues entrainant avec elles toute la peur qui me tiraillait jusqu'à maintenant. Je ralentis en arrivant à la hauteur du Market, étonnamment j'y croise Natsu qui est appuyé contre le mur la tête basse. Je m'approche de lui calmement pour reprendre mon souffle, bizarrement plus je m'approche plus mon cœur bat fort, j'ai pourtant arrêté de courir…

Natsu finit par remarquer ma présence, il relève la tête dans ma direction et me gratifie d'un magnifique sourire. Mon cœur rate un battement et je fonds sur place face à cette vue magnifique, je réalise finalement quelque chose : Pinky est à l'origine de l'affolement de mon pouls. Soudainement je me rappelle mon comportement étrange de ce matin quand je suis allé faire un complément, j'étais excité à l'approche du bâtiment et déçu en repartant… Est-ce qu'inconsciemment j'espérais le croiser ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il représente quelque chose pour moi ? Je crois bien que oui, en fin de compte il est le premier ami que je me fais.

— Allo la lune, ici la terre ! m'interpelle Natsu tout en secouant la main devant moi.

— Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées, expliquais-je confus.

— Ça j'avais remarqué ! Ça fait cinq minutes que je parle dans le vide, c'est vexant ! m'explique-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie avec toujours le même sourire plaqué au visage, ce sourire…

— Cinq minutes ? Tant que ça ?! demandais-je étonné.

— Peut-être pas cinq mais quelques minutes en tout cas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, durant lesquelles nous avons échangé certaines politesses, nous décidons de prendre le chemin du lycée. Alors que l'établissement est en vue, Natsu me fait remarquer mes yeux rouges et me demande la raison de mes précédentes larmes. Peu à l'aise sur le sujet, je lui invente une excuse rapide. Il semble peu convaincu mais n'insiste pas, je crois qu'il a compris que je n'aime pas parler de moi. Une fois arrivé dans la cour, je propose au pink de lui faire visiter le lycée dans son intégralité, après tout nous avons deux heures avant le premier cours et la perme n'est pas obligatoire. Natsu accepte, apparemment touché par ma proposition.

Je commence la visite par la bibliothèque, je lui explique qu'elle est libre d'accès de huit heures trente à dix-huit heures trente sans interruption et qu'elle dispose d'une quantité incroyable d'ouvrages aussi bien en terme de livres que de films ou de CD. Le rose semble subjugué par tous les ouvrages entreposés dans les allées que nous traversons. Je lui présente dans le même temps la salle de « cinéma » comme on aime l'appeler, il ne s'agit guère plus que d'une grande salle télé avec lecteur de DVD qui nous permet de visionner tous les ouvrages présents à la bibliothèque.

Je nous dirige ensuite vers l'amphithéâtre que possède l'école, il est petit mais n'a rien à envier aux autres. Il nous sert pour les réunions qui nécessitent de rassembler tous les élèves, il est aussi là pour les représentations du club de théâtre.

Nous passons devant la cafétéria que je ne lui présente pas car il y a déjà mangé hier, je préfère lui présenter le bureau du CPE ainsi que celui du directeur. Enfin pour terminer j'aimerais l'emmener dans mon havre de paix mais je préfère lui demander avant.

— Dis Natsu ?

— Hum ?

— Ça te dirait de voir mon coin préféré de tout le bahut ? demandais-je légèrement gêné, j'espère qu'il n'a pas remarqué mon malaise…

— Ouai bien sûr ! me répond-il avec enthousiasme et un grand sourire.

Son sourire est contagieux car je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour, il plonge son regard dans le mien et je me sens hypnotisé. Une lueur indescriptible brille au fond de ses prunelles, elle est fascinante, captivante. Inconsciemment je me rapproche de lui pour contempler davantage ses étendues émeraude dans lesquelles je me perds, le temps semble s'arrêter.

— On y va alors ? me demande le rose, me ramenant ainsi à la réalité.

— Ou… oui ! répondis-je un peu trop vite et fort trahissant ma gêne.

Pinky me regarde en arquant un sourcil mais il ne dit rien et contente de me suivre en silence. J'imagine que je suis rouge de honte, mes pommettes me chauffent ce qui me met encore plus dans l'embarras. Je repense à ce qui vient de se passer et à ce que j'ai éprouvé à ce moment, à cette pensée mes joues s'enflamment de nouveau pour prendre une teinte que j'imagine carmin. Je me sens ridicule, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard furtif à Natsu qui est derrière moi. Ce dernier semblait déjà m'observer, nos regards se croisent à nouveau, à ce moment je me retourne prestement honteux d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Le fait de quoi ? Il n'y a rien de mal à regarder un ami, non ? Pourtant je ne peux éviter de m'en vouloir, pourquoi je ne sais pas mais je m'en veux. Nous continuons notre chemin en silence.

Au moment où nous passons devant l'infirmerie, celle-ci s'ouvre sur Mlle Aries. Elle nous regarde rapidement puis me demande de rester avec elle sous prétexte que nous devons parler. Je n'ai pas oublié que ce qui s'est passé hier est en partie sa faute et je lui en veux, je lui rétorque donc que je n'ai pas le temps puisque je dois faire visiter l'établissement à Natsu. Elle insiste en expliquant que ça ne prendra que quelques minutes, suite à quoi elle s'adresse à Pinky lui demandant si ça le dérangerait de m'attendre ici quelques minutes le tout agrémenté d'un large sourire. Le rose affirmant que ça ne le dérange nullement, je capitule puisque le contraire ne servirait qu'à aggraver ma situation. Je soupire avant de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie et de m'asseoir sur « mon » tabouret, Aries quant à elle, prévient Natsu qu'il n'y en a pas pour longtemps.

— Je suis désolée pour hier, commence-t-elle à ma plus grande surprise, tu sais de quoi je parle ?

— De la protection de l'enfance qui s'est pointée chez moi ?

— Effectivement, je tiens à t'expliquer mon geste Gray. Je m'inquiète pour toi et en temps qu'infirmière scolaire, je me dois de protéger mes élèves contre tous les dangers potentiels, annonce-t-elle d'une voix douce et posée.

— Vous considérez donc mon père comme un danger ?

— Gray, il faut me comprendre… j'ai déjà eu affaire à des cas de maltraitance et tu présentes tous les signes, j'ai donc voulu te protéger ! m'explique-t-elle mettant beaucoup de conviction dans son discours.

— Je peux le comprendre, soupirais-je, je vous remercie de votre attention mais vous ne devez pas vous en faire pour moi.

— Si tu le dis… tu peux y aller, bonne journée, se résigne-t-elle.

— Merci à vous aussi.

Je quitte rapidement l'infirmerie pour rejoindre Natsu, je m'excuse pour ce contretemps mais il me rassure sur le fait qu'il ne m'en veut absolument pas.

Nous reprenons notre chemin, je conduis le rose vers la cage d'escalier et lui explique qu'il faut grimper jusqu'en haut du lycée pour arriver à notre destination. Il s'exclame haut et fort que ce ne sont pas quelques escaliers qui lui font peur et que de toute façon il est sûr d'arriver au dernier étage avant moi, je comprends l'invitation à la course qu'il me lance, je souris et lui rétorque que contre moi il n'a aucune chance de victoire. S'en suit une course effrénée dans les escaliers, aucun de nous deux ne veux perdre face à l'autre, chacun notre tour nous dominons la course jusqu'à arriver en haut en parfaite égalité. Nous échangeons un regard complice quelques secondes avant de littéralement exploser de rire, notre comportement est parfaitement puéril mais nous nous amusons tellement que rien ne nous importe. À cet instant plus rien n'existe à part Natsu, son rire est pur et m'emplit de joie, c'est une drogue dont je suis déjà accro. Il est à bout de souffle et quelques gouttes de sueur dévalent le long de son visage, c'est une vision qui me subjugue. Je me plonge à nouveau, malgré moi, dans la contemplation de l'être incroyable qu'est Natsu. Il est souriant et heureux de vivre, tout semble être une source d'émerveillement pour lui et son coté enfantin mis en valeur par l'aura positive qu'il dégage, en somme il est tout le contraire de moi…

— Merci…, lâche soudainement Natsu, me ramenant à la réalité.

— Pourquoi ? lui demandais-je surpris.

— Merci d'être là, tout simplement, répond-il, une légère coloration sur les joues.

— …

Je ne comprends pas ou il veut en venir mais je le trouve adorable quand il rougit.

— De quoi tu parles ? finis-je par lui demander.

— Bâ d'être là pour moi… d'être mon ami, tu es le premier, m'explique-t-il.

— Pourtant hier tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser avec Lucy et les autres.

— Pas vraiment, je faisais le pitre pour m'attirer leur sympathie…

Je suis touché par sa sincérité, mais je m'aperçois que Natsu est plus fragile qu'il ne le laisse croire. J'aimerais le réconforter et lui rendre le sourire mais je ne sais pas quoi dire… je suis nul avec les mots et j'ai peur de faire une bêtise en voulant bien faire, je repose mon regard sur lui et découvre sa mine triste ainsi que sa tête baissée. Face à cette vue mon corps agit tout seul. Je pose ma main sur son épaule, le rose sursaute légèrement face à ce contact inattendu et relève la tête vers moi, à cet instant je lui offre le plus beau sourire que je suis capable de faire espérant lui remonter un peu le moral. Natsu répond à mon sourire par un autre ce qui me met du baume au cœur, j'ai réussi à lui remonter le moral ! Je commence à penser que je suis capable de quelque chose au final.

Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par la sonnerie qui nous informe du début des cours. Je me dirige donc, accompagné de Natsu, en salle d'SVT pour notre première heure avec l'horrible Mme Porlyusica. Sur le chemin je lui fais un rapide briefing de ce qu'il faut savoir sur cette prof et de ses méthodes d'enseignement… particulières.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Premièrement je tiens à vous remercier de me suivre et de me donner votre avis car il m'aide à progresser (et ça me fais plaisir de savoir que mon histoire plaît). Deuxièmement je déménage la semaine prochaine pour l'Irlande, donc je ne pourrais pas publier la suite pendant un moment (attention ça ne veux pas dire que je n'écrirais pas pendant ce laps de temps, bien au contraire mais je n'aurais juste pas internet pendant un temps).**

**sûr ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me dirige donc, accompagné de Natsu, en salle d'SVT pour notre première heure avec l'horrible Mme Porlyusica. Sur le chemin je lui fais un rapide briefing de ce qu'il faut savoir sur cette prof et de ses méthodes d'enseignement… particulières.

Particulières dans le sens que si lors d'une interrogation orale on est incapable de donner la bonne réponse, elle nous force à recopier dix fois la leçon dont est tirée la question et si cela ne suffit pas elle nous fait manger les feuilles que nous avons copiées ! Si si manger ! Heureusement pour moi, étant bon élève je n'ai jamais dû subir cette humiliation. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de certains, Gajeel par exemple en est au-moins à une rame de papier depuis le début de l'année alors que nous ne sommes qu'en octobre…

Nous arrivons pile à l'heure pour le cours, je commence à m'installer à ma place alors que Natsu va se présenter à la prof. Une fois la classe au complet et Natsu installé sur la même paillasse que Lucy, le cours débute par une annonce de Mme Porlyusica.

— Comme vous le savez tous, dans deux semaines nous partons en classe de découverte à la campagne pour découvrir, observer et analyser des tourbières. Pour ce qui est du logement, l'établissement a réservé une auberge dans laquelle vous serez répartis par chambre de deux. Ce matin nous allons donc commencer par former les duos, vous pouvez choisir vous-même votre binôme et je précise que les groupes ne peuvent pas être mixtes.

A la fin de son monologue une exclamation de déception se fait entendre d'un bout à l'autre de la classe, je n'y fais aucunement attention puisque je fixe Natsu avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier me le rend agrémenté d'un léger hochement de tête, cet accord muet signe la fondation de notre binôme. A peine m'a-t-il répondu que je vois Lucy le tirer par le bras pour attirer son attention, elle lui chuchote quelque chose tout en me lançant des regards noirs. C'est mon imagination ou elle parle de moi ? Au vu de ses regards je doute que ce qu'elle raconte soit très élogieux. A la fin de ses messes basses, Natsu me regarde avec une mine défaite avant de me tourner le dos et de réengager la conversation avec Lucy. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce qui vient de se passer mais une crainte s'insinue lentement en moi tel un poison, et si je perdais mon seul ami ? Rien qu'à cette pensée je me sens mal et mes yeux me piquent. La prof remarque mon malaise et me demande si ça va, j'en profite pour demander l'autorisation de quitter la salle pour me rendre à l'infirmerie. Mme Porlyusica semble hésiter quelques instants avant d'accepter ma demande, elle propose qu'un élève m'accompagne mais je refuse poliment avant de quitter la salle. En sortant je constate la mine réjouie de cette pimbêche blonde, elle a réussi son coup et en est fière !

Au lieu d'aller à l'infirmerie comme je l'avais demandé, je me dirige vers le toit de l'établissement. Arrivé à destination, je m'appuie sur la rambarde et respire profondément. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer dans la salle, de plus ce curieux échange entre Natsu et Lucy me perturbe… je suis rongé par une peur panique, la peur de le perdre. C'est incroyable la vitesse à laquelle nous avons développé notre amitié, mais elle est aussi forte que fragile. Et si mon père avait raison ? Et si Pinky m'abandonnait après avoir entendu quelques rumeurs sur moi ?

Je me triture tellement les méninges que je n'entends pas la sonnerie d'intercours sonner, je suis enfermé dans mes pensées, le regard fixant un point invisible au loin. J'entends des pas derrière moi mais n'y prête pas attention, trop absorbé par mon méli-mélo de pensées. Soudain une voix m'arrache à mon mode intérieur pour me ramener à la réalité :

— On dirait un dépressif comme ça, déclare Natsu sur un ton rieur. Je comprends qu'il fait un clin d'œil à notre première discussion en tête à tête.

— Si tu le dis, comment s'est fini le cours ?

— Calmement, pourquoi t'es parti ? me demande-t-il ne perdant pas le nord.

— Je l'ai dit, je ne me sentais pas bien… j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je peux te poser une question ? lui demandais-je d'une voix peu assurée.

— Evidement ! répond-il avec un grand sourire qu'il doit vouloir rassurant en tout cas il m'apaise immédiatement.

— C'était quoi l'échange bizarre avec Lucy ?

— Ho ça ? lâche-t-il le regard soudain triste avant de fixer l'horizon à son tour.

— Vous avez parlé de moi n'est-ce pas ? demandais-je finalement face au mutisme soudain de mon ami.

— Oui… elle m'a demandé d'arrêter de trainer avec toi car apparemment tu portes malheur.

— Je porte malheur…, répétais-je pour assimiler l'information douloureuse, alors c'est comme ça que me voient mes camarades ?

— D'après elle, tu as perdu ta mère dans un accident de la route étant jeune puis ton ami d'enfance Léon…

— Lyon, corrigeais-je.

— Pardon, Lyon donc ton ami d'enfance se serait subitement mis à te détester sans aucune raison apparente et depuis quelques temps tu attirerais les ennuis. Voilà en somme ce qu'elle m'a raconté, finit-il d'expliquer.

— Natsu, soufflais-je, je comprendrais si après ça tu ne souhaites plus être ami avec moi.

— Tu rigoles ? Gray, tu es mon ami et je ne vais pas te tourner le dos à cause de stupides rumeurs, déclare-t-il avec un grand sourire.

— Ce ne sont pas que des rumeurs… tout ce que Lucy t'as raconté est vrai.

— Et tu sais ce que je lui ai répondu ?

— Non, répondis-je attendant la suite de son récit.

— Je lui ai expliqué que ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie et que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de mon père depuis qu'il est parti en mission, il y a six mois. Donc ça fait aussi de moi un poissard c'est pourquoi je veux rester ami avec toi.

— Ton père est parti en mission ? Et puis je ne comprends pas ton résonnement… lui expliquais-je un peu perdu.

— Oui, il est militaire. Ce que je veux dire c'est que moins plus moins ça fait plus ! Donc deux porte-malheur, logiquement ça fait un porte-bonheur ! m'annonce-t-il tout content de sa dernière trouvaille.

Face à cet argument pour le moins inattendu, je ne peux me retenir d'éclater de rire. Il ne cesse de me surprendre et j'adore ça. Alors que j'allais reprendre la conversation, Pinky me rappelle que nous sommes de nouveau en retard pour le cours suivant. Nous rejoignons donc rapidement la salle – sans nous priver de faire la course sur le chemin – c'est donc rouges et à bout de souffle que nous frappons à la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes le prof nous invite à entrer, à peine le seuil de la porte franchi, Fried nous fait remarquer que c'est notre deuxième retard en deux jours et que nous avons plutôt intérêt à ne pas en faire une habitude. Nous prenons calmement place et le cours se déroule sans autres interruptions. Alors que je m'applique à recopier ce qui est au tableau, Natsu m'interpelle discrètement pour me tendre un bout de papier. Je m'en saisis rapidement avant d'être vu par le prof, qui semble de mauvais poil aujourd'hui, je déplie le mot et le lis rapidement :

« tout à l'heure j'ai oublier de te dire que j'ai demander à la prof de bio qu'on soi en binome, elle à di oui. Trop cool nan ? »

Je suis affligé, face à ce petit mot je fais deux découvertes : de un il écrit comme un porc, de deux l'orthographe et lui ça fait deux ! Malgré tout je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en me disant que ça lui ressemble bien, je suis aussi heureux de savoir qu'on va faire équipe pour le voyage. Je finis par ranger le papier dans ma poche et me reconcentrer autant que possible sur le cours, chose difficile avec un pinky qui fait le pitre à moins d'un mètre de moi…

Après trois quart d'heure d'explication sur les fonctions logarithmes, entrecoupés par quelques rappels à l'ordre à l'attention de Nat' qui continuait ses bêtises, la sonnerie retentit enfin nous permettant d'aller déjeuner. Pourtant Fried nous retient sous prétexte d'avoir une annonce à nous faire :

— Bien avant de vous laisser partir, j'aimerais avoir votre attention quelques minutes. Le silence s'installa rapidement dans la salle permettant à Mr. Justine de continuer sa déclaration. Tout d'abord sachez que votre professeur d'art ne pourra assurer ses cours cette semaine, il sera de retour lundi donc jusque-là tous les cours d'art sont annulés. En second lieu, Natsu ! Sème encore une fois le bordel dans mon cours et j'utiliserais les mêmes méthodes que Mme Porlyusica ! La seule différence c'est que mon cours représente plus du double que le sien ! ai-je été assez clair monsieur Dragnir ?

— Ou…oui ! répondit le concerné soudainement devenu blême.

— On est d'accord, sur ce bonne journée à tous !

La classe se vide à une vitesse monstre après la nouvelle, cette annulation de cours nous offre l'après-midi de libre. Je m'apprête à rentrer chez moi quand le rose me retient par le bras, je me retourne pour lui faire face et savoir ce qu'il veut.

— Ça te dit de venir déjeuner chez moi ? me propose-t-il avec un sourire amical.

— Pourquoi pas, je n'ai rien à faire de toute façon, lui réponds-je.

A peine ai-je accepté que je le vois sourire encore plus ! Il est vraiment humain ce mec ? Je ne me pose pas plus de question car en vérité je suis aussi heureux, c'est la première fois qu'on m'invite.

Alors que nous sommes sur le chemin qui mène à son appart, je suis pris d'une crise d'angoisse. Et si mon père apprenait que les cours ont été annulés et qu'à la place de rentrer, je suis allé passer du temps avec Natsu ? Comment réagirait-il ? Il me démonterait à coup sûr… je suis en train de réaliser qu'il n'est pas trop tard et que je peux encore faire machine arrière, je peux rentrer tout de suite et m'épargner sa colère. Mais d'un autre côté j'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec Pinky, son amitié compte pour moi et j'aime sa compagnie. Je suis écartelé dans un choix difficile et ne sais plus quoi faire…


End file.
